Naruto Hamura Challenge
by Skelo
Summary: The Hyuuga Clan saw the alliance of the Senju and Uchiha and were like: Screw this! Let's go ally with the Kaguya in Mizu! Naruto is the Sanbi Jinchuuriki with Liquid Dust Release, Byakugan and Dead Bone Pulse/Shikotsumyaku with a realistic back story! Konoha canon decision making skills bashed like crazy. Naruto/Karin/Harem Tell me what you think; you want it? Driving me crazy


**This is one of those challenges that drive you absolutely nuts; all but forcing you to type it out so you can move on with your life. I would be so happy if someone took this out of my hands. Or just read this as a one shot if you want.**

* * *

><p>At the time of the Clan Wars Era; the Senju and Uchiha clans came together to create a Hidden Village known as Konohagakure. Unknown to them; the two clans were reuniting Hagoromo's bloodline: that of the Sage of the Six Paths.<p>

The other clan with one of the Three Great Dōjutsu: the Hyuuga clan; were intimidated with this alliance. Yet at the same time they were inspired; and sought out the other clan with powerful bodies: the Kaguya clan.

You see, these things repeat and are reflected like mirrors. Hamura had two children; one with the Shikotsumyaku and one with the Byakugan. Only unlike his brother's children; it was the clan with the strong bodies that inherited a curse; this one being the Curse of Bloodlust.

But both the Hyuuga and Kaguya clans were weaker than their Senju and Uchiha counterparts. Yet they also had none of their weaknesses.

Not everyone in the Uchiha clan could activate their Sharingan; and those that could; would be cursed and tempted to kill each other during this period for the Mangekyo.

Everyone in the Hyuuga clan could use the Byakugan however; and the clan had just finished the development of the Gentle Fist taijutsu style.

The Clan Wars Era was an era of ken and tai- jutsu; with only the survivors learning clan ninjutsu. If the Hyuuga had remained in Konoha; their arrogance would have built up and eventually they would have given up on learning all nin and gen- jutsu.

The Senju clan was skilled in all the ninja arts; yet in their history they had a grand total of _one_ Bloodline: the Mokuton of Hashirama.

The Kaguya clan was a bit like the Uchiha clan with their Sharingan at this point; not everyone got it. And no one came close to Hashirama's power.

But still; against everyone but the First and eventual Second Hokage; a Kayuga with Shikotsumyaku would beat a Senju 100% of the time; with 60/40 with non-bloodline clan members during the Clan Wars Era; due to their focus on taijutsu and kenjutsu. Normal clan members could just substitute with steel weapons; and eventually the Seven Swords of Mist once Kiri was founded.

The Hyuuga clan head met with the Kaguya clan head; and agreed to join their clans together literally; with marriages only to those Kaguya clan members with the Shikotsumyaku; in the hopes that the Hyuuga bloodline; that allows every member to have the Byakugan; would do the same for the Shikotsumyaku.

It worked and the new clan was called the Hamura clan. The increased Chakra Capacity of the Kaguya married into the increased Chakra Control of the Hyuuga; and created a new and powerful chakra. Taijutsu underwent a revolution; as the Gentle Fist became the Dead Bone Fist.

Taking advantage of the ability to create chakra conductive spikes from every part of their bodies; these new Hamura clan members had the ability to strike with the Gentle Fist from every one of their Tenketsu. With the armour piercing and strengthening capabilities of the Shikotsumyaku; the evolution from the soft Gentle Fist to the hard Dead Bone Fist was complete.

On a side note; as more and more next generations were born; there was a rise in clan medics. The Shikotsumyaku made it incredible difficult to treat the Kaguya clan due to their different physiology. The Byakugan and increased chakra control of the Hyuuga medicated this problem for the clan.

As for the Kaguya clan members without their bloodline? Whilst they kept the name Kaguya, normally there would be jealousy issues. But this was Kiri; and the village prised kenjutsu. The remaining Kaguya clan studied and fought for the right to become members of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist. After all; their children may yet inherit the Shikotsumyaku; and this was the same reasoning the Hyuuga clan used. After all; there may come a day when an incredibly talented Hyuuga and Kaguya were born; and that these Shinobi would bring forth an entire generation of incredibly powerful Hyuuga and Kaguya Shinobi.

Indeed this proved most wise; as in the future; incarnations of the two sons of Hamura were Neji Hyuuga and Kimimaro Kaguya.

The head of the Kaguya clan was chosen to be the First Mizukage; and he implemented the Bloody Mist Plan. After getting advised by their allies the Hyuuga clan; the plan was slightly changed.

All civilian born Shinobi would go through with the plan; and whilst many would think that this plan was spectacularly wasteful; it was still a much better plan than the 33% pass rate; three-strikes-you're-out plan of Konoha. A Fifty percent pass rate along with all Shinobi children passing if they met the criteria in their final year meant that every member of their forces was ideally prepared to kill.

Konoha's practices were ridiculous; as running a potential Shinobi graduate through the last year of the program three times was incredibly expensive; not to mention the possibility that a failure would take the place of perhaps a more talented graduate _twice_!

Also there wasn't much to aim for in Konoha other than Hokage; unless you wanted to be a clan head but those were inherited usually; leading to jealousy and envy issues. Whereas Kiri had _seven_ swordsmen; along with the Mizukage, as far as public positions go. They had eight national icons for their Shinobi to dream to be a part of; and many ninja had a favorite sword or swordsman that they were willing to prove their stuff to wield or be trained by.

The Hyuuga clan members were snapped up by the ANBU and regular Medic Shinobi forces; which was the best thing that ever happened to the clan; forcing them to learn nin and gen- jutsu as part of their select programs.

At the time of the First Kage Summit; the first of this new generation of Shinobi were being born. Hashirama foolishly handed out the Bijuu like toys in an attempt to create stability and peace through the Shinobi world.

_'__Hah; peace is a lie. We are worriers first; all your alliance with the Uchiha did was scare everyone enough to organize into nations. And you are an utter moron if you think this is going to lead to peace. But I won't say anything…'_

Hashirama eventually gave them all the Bijuu; without even considering the fact that not everyone had the sealing knowledge to create a Jinchuuriki.

When the Second Shinobi World War began; Uzu was destroyed by Kiri; and their sealing knowledge raided. The stolen knowledge led to acquisition of the Four Symbols Seals; which was used to turn a young Yagura into the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi at the cost of the First's life.

The Second Mizukage was a Houzaki clan member; and was widely regarded as the most powerful genjutsu Shinobi in the world. It was thanks to his efforts that Kiri doesn't consider genjutsu a waste of time like some of the other Shinobi nations; and he left behind scrolls of Yin Release genjutsu for future generations to learn.

After he and the Second Tsuchikage Mū killed each other; the first born child of the Hyuuga and Kaguya clan unifications was finally ready to become the Third Mizukage.

A handsome, dark-haired pretty boy on the outside; this youth fought Konoha's Yellow Flash to a standstill during the Third Shinobi World War. The youth's defense underneath his skin was too strong for a kunai to cut; and his Byakugan and phenomenal Dead Bone Fist taijutsu allowed him to dodge or block the Rasengan with a Kaiten.

After the battle; the Third's Byakugan had analyzed the Rasengan and came up with the method behind it. Granted it wasn't perfect; but it was technically multiple rotations of Chakra within a shell of chakra spinning in one direction. The second part was essentially a Kaiten; and in two months the Third had recreated the first part of the technique.

Thinking that he had recreated the technique; the Third Mizukage tried it. Only for him to encounter failure after failure…It took a year before he realized that he had missed a power requirement in the middle. And without the increased Chakra Density from the Kaguya bloodline he would have utterly failed to recreate it.

The next big development the Kiri underwent was the creation of Talisman Seals; which were given to every person with the Byakugan to prevent bloodline theft. These were created from the last of the Uzumaki notes.

The Third Mizukage took on Yagura, Mei and Kisame as his students; and began wondering how a Jinchuuriki would handle the Rasengan. Yagura found the training easy; as if he was meant to shape chakra that way.

The Mizukage also drilled Yagura into manifesting the Sanbi's shell over his back; as he had found out the benefits of a strong defence against immense speed. Unfortunately Yagura had to rely on his Bijuu for a defence; leaving him vulnerable to sealing by the dreaded Yondaime Hokage if they ever fought.

The Hyuuga clan ANBU discovered Fuguki Suikazan; wielder of Samehada and part of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist; was passing vital intelligence over to Konoha on all of Kiri's clans. The Mizukage himself came and slaughtered the traitor, before presenting his student Kisame with Samehada. His reasons weren't just faith in his student; they had a Jinchuuriki on their team after all.

With a reasonable safety blanket now available; Yagura's Jinchuuriki training accelerated. The Mizukage also trained Kisame up in Kenjutsu and taught all three of them Water Ninjutsu. Although his primary affinity was Wind; he was the Mizukage; meaning he had a very well trained Water Nature Affinity.

Mei always was a complicated woman as far as relationships went; and she found herself with a crush on her teacher; who was built like a black haired pretty boy who _was just her type!_

She started a forbidden relationship with her sensei after Team Three (yes Yagura recognized the irony) broke up.

Kisame had finished his Kenjutsu training under the Mizukage and was now a full member of the Seven Swordsmen.

…Meaning he was going to have a lot of solo assassination assignments.

Both Yagura and Mei were recently promoted to Jonin; and the whole populous was watching them to see who would be the Yondaime Mizukage.

Only Mei had gone missing from the public eye for a while; and was currently giving birth under the watchful eye of her boyfriend; whose hands glowed with Medical Chakra and had his Byakugan focused on his girlfriend.

Then tragedy struck.

"Mizukage-sama! Something is wrong with Yagura's chakra! A Sharingan genjutsu sir; I'd stake my life on it after witnessing Shisui's hypnosis." A Hyuuga ANBU appeared in front of the couple just as baby Naruto was born.

"Shit. Take over here Hawk; has Kisame followed procedure to engage him?" he put on his Mizukage robes and handed baby Naruto to his girlfriend for the first time.

"Yes Mizukage-sama. But we need you out there."

"Very well." The Mizukage walked past Hawk before stopping.

***Shing***

***Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…***

***Thump***

Hawk's headless body fell; and turned into a strange white creature; which then became a sapling.

"Kisame is spying on Konoha patrols right now you moron. And did you think I would leave the company of my girlfriend and child for anything? Or that I would trust anyone else's hands but my own clan's and Mei's to hold Naruto?"

* * *

><p>In Konoha Minato was trying to hold off the Kyuubi; which had been extracted from his wife after he had handed over his baby to some random old lady; who, astonishingly enough; got herself killed and his daughter Karin held hostage by a madman.<p>

I mean, he couldn't have been a little more paranoid on the **_one day_** where he had two potential helpless hostages?

* * *

><p>"It is not Kage's duty to die for his village. It is the Kage's duty to <em>live<em> for his village."

_'__None of this self-sacrificing bullshit about the Will of Fire and "the younger generation surpassing the old" that Konoha always spouts. If that was true then why have a grand total of fuck all Senju come even close to Hashirama's power?'_

The Mizukage chuckled as he finished healing all the bleeding from Mei; and gave her a Blood Replenishing Pill and sedative to tide her over for the night. _'After all; the Yondaime Mizukage must live for the village.'_

Forming a massive number of Water Clones; he sent them out to the Hamura clan's compound to write down every jutsu; every instruction and his last orders. He gently picked up his girlfriend and stuck Naruto to his chest. Using the Shikotsumyaku; he form a protective shell over his baby and tied it to his heart. Then he ran to the clan compound himself; knowing that his clan would at least protect her and follow his instructions.

_'__No leaving my son high and dry; alone in the world. His mother and the clan will take care of him. I also think a last order to give him the scrolls and Summoning Contract of the Second Mizukage is in order.'_ The Third Mizukage formed another Water Clone to carry out just that; and kept his Byakugan on to check on them. There wasn't any memory feedback on Water Clones unfortunately; so he had to manually check up on them. Thankfully his Byakugan was up to the task.

_'__All clear. She'll be safe with a clone now. And here comes the Sanbi; poor Yagura is already gone. At least my instructions on blind fighting in the Hidden Mist jutsu and against the Uchiha clan; have already been implemented. By the time Naruto has entered the Academy it will be fully ready to teach him how to fight against a Sharingan user; if it would even work against the Byakugan._

_Good bye Mei, Naruto. I love you both. Naruto; you are the future Fifth Mizukage!'_

* * *

><p>After leaving Mei behind with a clone to take her the rest of the way; the Third Mizukage arrived at the battlefield on the outskirts of Kiri. Withdrawing his protection around Naruto; the Mizukage first implanted both Talisman Seals on Naruto to protect his eyes.<p>

Then he drew up the Four Symbols Seal on Naruto's belly. No one jumped at him to question what he was doing; the Hyuuga ANBU with their Byakugan knew what was happening and were buying their Kage time.

_'__This combo will probably kill me from Chakra Exhaustion; but hell I always wanted to leave my mark on the world. Soloing the Sanbi; creating an entire bone forest; these are legendary accomplishments I can leave behind in history. You here that; Hashirama, Madara and my fellow Third Raikage?! I AM YOUR EQUAL! And Naruto will surpass you all…Even you…Yondaime…'_

"Dance of the Seedling Fern!" the Mizukage slammed his hands into the ground. A massive forest of bone erupted out of the ground; each shaped like a massive conch shell rather than a spike. It pierced the underside of the Sanbi and actually lifted the Bijuu up.

The Mizukage left his son behind; and travelled through his bones to appear right underneath the Sanbi.

"Dance of the Clematis: Vine!" A massive number of spines grew out of his back and shot towards the Sanbi; wrapping around it and restraining it.

Feeling that his Chakra was almost completely out; the Mizukage performed the final performance of the night.

"Four Prism Seal! Seal!" and dragged the Sanbi out of Yagura and into his son Naruto. The tag of war against the Sanbi finally killed him from the strain; but the sealing went perfectly.

And thus Naruto became Hamura's incarnation on the day of his birth.

* * *

><p>Because he had the Byakugan and Shikotsumyaku; he had the body and eyes of Hamura. Because his Chakra Natures were Wind from his father and Water, Earth and Fire from his mother; along with the Chakra mixing mutation; Naruto gained access to a lesser form of the Gudōdama: the Liquid Particle Release. Whilst incapable of negating all ninjutsu; as at this stage Naruto had neither Sage nor Yin-Yang Training; the Liquid Particle Release was still a Particle Style that could be used for both attack and defence; and was as fluid as Water.<p>

However, it lacked the Solid Shape Manipulation that it would have gotten from Magnet Release; from the Lightening Nature chakra. Hand Seals will have to be used to control it; the Hand Signs that are the same as Water Release ninjutsu.

Hopefully in the future; training with the Clams would grant him Sage Mode; and training with the Second Mizukage's scrolls would teach him how to separate his Chakra to Yin and Yang.

* * *

><p><strong>I want Naruto to be powerful in the Shinobi Arts; not render all the Shinobi stats on the stat page useless. For example hand signs: who the hell in the manga needs them any more? That's why I like this lay out. Naruto has massive potential in taijutsu; but he must learn the Dead Bone Fist. He has massive potential in ninjutsu; but he must master hand signs to control it and use it at speed. No Magnet Release, no telepathic control.<strong>

**He can learn Genjutsu; but it will take time to learn from the scrolls. And no Shadow Clones in Kiri to help him learn. See where I am going with this?**

**And I chose Karin to be the daughter and Jinchuuriki simply because I like chicks with glasses. And Karin is a lot more of an Uzumaki then Naruto.**


End file.
